1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems for covering the external surface of a building construction; and more particularly to an improved system for shielding openings left between portions of siding systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of siding to protect the outside of a house is commonplace in new construction as well as renovation of existing structures. Such siding is generally made of aluminum, vinyl or steel and is attached to the external building surface. In order to complete the exterior covering of the building, various types of accessory moldings are required. For example, various types of moldings are needed at the corners, edges, adjacent the roof, and at various other interconnecting locations.
Typically, when finishing off a building opening, a J-channel is utilized. The J-channel is first secured around the opening with one portion of the channel being fastened directly to the exterior building surface. The joint left between the J-channel and the frame placed in the opening is then filled with a weatherproofing caulk. The joint then presents a continuous maintenance item as well as an aesthetically compromised appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,048 discloses a technique for covering the peripheral gap between a frame placed in the building opening and the exterior surface of the building. The patent teaches a facia having two portions which are oriented orthogonal to one another. The outward edges of the portions are inserted into respective grooves. A first groove in the frame and a second groove in a receptor placed on the external building surface. A resilience imparted to the facia by the structure of the second groove maintains engagement of the facia in the first groove. The engagement of the facia in the first groove may be enhanced by application of a bead of caulk. Over the passage of time, weathering impairs the resilience of the system as well as the integrity of the caulk bead leading to possible leakage.
Therefore, there exists a need for a system for providing a shield for the periphery of a building opening which is resistant to weathering and does not require a caulk bead.